


The Reunion

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ and Cyrus see each other again after Cyrus returns home from London.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that by diverging from the canon, this misses a lot of crucial Tyrus moments such as swing scene 2.0, the muffin bet, 'of course I came' etc but nobody had done this before-therefore I took it upon myself to do so.
> 
> I hope you stay safe, enjoy this and have a brilliant day! :)

"Now that you're back with us again, will you tell us what London was like?" 

Cyrus sighed and swooned a little in his booth, causing Buffy to nudge him. 

"It was great. Really, it was. I was terrified of the London Eye, albeit fascinated. It went really slow, though; you'd be surprised. Harrods was a revelation. It's how the richest of the country live, let's put it that way. Oh, and the red tour buses! I loved those buses!" 

"Did you go to Trafalgar Square?" 

"Did you meet the Queen?" 

"No, Buffy, I did not meet the Queen of England. Not many people do, I discovered, unless they're really important. Like, government officials or Spider Man or something." 

"Did you take any photos?" Andi asked.

He grinned. "Plenty, my friends. Plenty." 

"Let's see them, then."

Several minutes, a collection of photographs, a few milkshakes and many absurd questions later, both girls were satisfied. 

"I'm so glad I went," Cyrus said with a small smile on his face.

"But?" Buffy probed. "I can sense a 'but' coming." 

"But I missed you guys. A lot. And Jonah. And TJ." 

The image of the latter filled his mind. Although they'd kept in contact with each other over the phone, as Cyrus had with everybody (bar Jonah, who wasn't allowed his phone at Frisbee Camp), it wasn't the same. Their inside jokes hadn't quite rang so true. TJ's little touches and taps weren't there. Cyrus had to imagine his smile, instead of seeing it himself, in person. He was falling fast and hard, yet had no idea what to do. 

"Really?" 

"Really. I even missed Amber." 

They all laughed and Cyrus interrogated them about their summers, easing back into being comfortable with each other in an instant. Before he knew it, their meet up was over. He'd planned to tell them about his newfound feelings for TJ, but he didn't know how. 

Oh well. He'd tell them some other time, perhaps. For now, he was glad that he was at home, where he belonged. 

"Hey, man." 

"Hey, Jonah. How are you, dude?"

"I'm doing great, thanks. How about you?" 

"I'm..." Really missing TJ right now. "Good. I'm good, thank you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Jonah told him. Wow. The boy genuinely had good intentions towards everybody.

The two boys hugged and smiled at each other. Something in Jonah seemed to have changed a little ever since he'd gone off to Frisbee Camp, but he couldn't tell what.

"So, how was Frisbee camp? Was it how you thought it would be?" Jonah considered this question as they walked over to Cyrus' place.

"It was cool, I guess. I learnt how to play better, so that was fun, I suppose. I don't know, I just missed everybody," Jonah said, after about ten seconds of contemplation, laughing nervously.

"Oh? I mean, that's awesome, but was it all alright? I mean, I know your phone was banned and everything, but still...they weren't too harsh, were they?"

"What? No." Jonah shook his head. "Of course not. I was going through things in my mind, is all. To do with other people. My relationships. It was fine, I was very happy there."

"Are you sure? Cyrus asked, regarding the boy in front of him with suspicion. "Because that doesn't seem to be the case to me."

"It was fine, Cyrus. Tiring, perhaps, but fine. I enjoyed it, alright?"

Cyrus knew not to push the subject further. "Alright."

"So, how was London? Tell me about it." 

Laughing, he jumped into a massive rant about how rude Londoners were and unfriendly compared to their American counterparts, and went on and on about how beautiful and grand Buckingham Palace was, and everything was normal between the two boys once again. That was, until about twenty minutes later, when they were sat with juice and snacks in the Goodman Kitchen, and he received a text from TJ.

Hey, his crush had written. 

Hi, Cyrus wrote back. 

As he reread the message, his heart hammered in his chest the way it did whenever he interacted with the boy in general. Over the summer, they'd texted each other a lot, but that didn't stop the butterflies that engulfed him whenever he got a message from him all the same. They'd called once a week, which involved him pacing around the room nervously, biting his nails the whole time-he was fully aware that people's voices sounded different when they were on call, and he was worried that his sounded really stupid or that he'd slip up or say something wrong. Out of what he deemed to be sheer luck, he never did. 

Almost two weeks ago, they'd even video called each other, and Cyrus had been self conscious about the way he looked. He had combed his hair, parting this way and that, become frustrated when loose hairs would frame his face. TJ hadn't minded all that much when he explained about how his hair was to him, though and they managed to laugh it off in the way that they always did.

"Who are you texting?" 

"Uh, nobody." Cyrus lied, feeling guilty about not listening to Jonah. He was such a bad host and rude sometimes, he was ashamed of it. Jonah was the nicest person ever, so it went without saying that he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Is it a girl?" Jonah teased, his eyes glinting, elbowing him playfully. He couldn't help but laugh a little; it couldn't be further from the truth. "Wait, are you back in touch with Iris?"

"What? No, not really-I mean, we're still friends and all, kind of, don't get me wrong. But I don't like her in the way you're implying, Mr Beck," Cyrus shot back. 

"And what way would that be?" 

"You know what way. Even you aren't that clueless, Jonah." They both laughed over their drinks as Jonah caved in and filled him in about his summer at Frisbee Camp, where there was, no joke, a boy called Chad who fitted into all the stereotypes of what a Chad was-the frat boy type. This intrigued and amused him to no end, and kept his crush out of his mind for as long as possible, which helped to give him peace of mind. He did care about his friends, though-and he really wanted to know how his former crush had spent the past few weeks.

Half an hour and many laughs later, he scooped the empty drinks up and wondered if TJ had messaged him again, before cursing himself for doing so. Jonah was the bitter reminder of what he had wanted yet couldn't have; the same thing would only happen with this boy. What was wrong with him? Was he always destined to fall for straight boys? 

"How's things with Andi?" Cyrus ventured in the most careful way he could. "She's missed you, you know." 

"I...don't even know, to be honest with you." Jonah rubbed his face wearily. "Look, it's complicated, okay? I'd rather not talk about it, thanks." 

Sensing that he'd hit a sore spot, he decided to leave it. "Okay. Would you be up for some ping pong, by any chance?"

"Yeah, cool. I'd love to play a game of ping pong right now," Jonah responded, his mood brightening up instantly, in the baffling way that it always did.

"Great, let's go."

"Oh, you're on, Goodman."

Laughing to himself, Cyrus headed down to his basement with Jonah hot on his heels, a new text message flashing on his phone through the pocket of his jeans and a warm glow of happiness in his heart. 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Running his hands through his hair, which was one of his nervous tics, TJ Kippen paced up and down. He was pretty certain that his text message asking Cyrus to call him had gone through, but he wasn't too sure. During the summer holidays, he'd missed Cyrus a lot more than he knew he was even capable of missing a person, somehow. Sure, he could message him, but that was nothing on actually being stood next to someone and taking their presence in when they hung out? That sounded weird, didn't it? Yep, it sounded weird. Oh well. 

Moving on from that, he was concerned about how fast his feelings had grown for the boy. Okay, so he sort of had feelings for him as soon as he laid his eyes on him-how couldn't he, when anyone with a functioning pair of eyes and an attraction to boys could see how cute he was-but they'd developed further since then. Whenever Cyrus messaged him, or replied to his messages, his heart beat sped up, and he'd spent the entirety of one phone call desperately attempting not to freak out at the sound of his own voice, and he didn't want a repeat performance of that today.

His summer had been enjoyable enough; as usual, it involved him playing a ton of basketball, although the pressure on him to play his best was heightened. Summers were brilliant, with the endless plethora of picnics and barbecues. Children played and laughed and sang, the birds were out, flowers and trees blossomed and thrived. Life was innocent, it was carefree and relaxed. His Dad had attempted to put together a barbecue with all of his family, but it had ended disastrously (it was a miracle the house hadn't set on fire that day, and all the witnesses of the experience could testify to that). He'd spent plenty of time with his friends, which was always great.

Yet, an elusive something happened to be missing. That thing had, of course, turned out to be Cyrus Goodman. He'd missed him sorely while having his summer fun, wishing that they could make the most of the gkrehwius weather and hang out at the park together, and go to The Spoon, and maybe he could have taught his crush to shoot a hoop. However, really was often disappointing and didn't allow for such to happen. The closest they'd gotten to being around each other all summer was the video call they went on, and that was ruined by him being anxious the whole time. 

He hoped that Goodman would be glad to see him, the way friends were. Friends. He longed for more, but was willing to bide his time-or accept that his feelings were unrequited. The latter would crush him. He respected the guy, and his friendship with him, too much to jeopardise it over his silly old crush.

His train of thought was broken when his phone buzzed. Cyrus. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Cyrus! You said you were back home?" 

A chuckle could be heard at the other end of the phone. "Indeed I am." 

"Great, great. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow, by any chance?" 

A pause. "Yeah, I'm available." 

TJ beamed, and wondered whether or not his crush could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. " Why don't we meet at the park at ten?" 

He crossed his fingers, hoping they could go the place that was most meaningful to them-the swings. "That sounds like a good idea to me," Cyrus stated. "By the way, I have so. Much. To tell you about London! It was so weird there, you have no idea! Like, did you know that they drive on the other side of the road to us?" 

There was the boy he knew and loved. He raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't, actually. You'll have to tell me all about it. It sounds exciting! I know you showed me your hotel room when we were on video call, and sent me a picture of the red buses, but I'm guessing there's a lot more to tell me in person." 

"There really is!" He fell silent for a second, probably contemplating what to say. "How was your summer, TJ? You barely spoke about it the whole time." 

Even though the guy couldn't see him, TJ found himself shrugging. "You know. The usual. By which I mean my Dad nearly set our back garden on fire during our family barbeque." He struggled to contain his laughter as he explained this.

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah, really. It was almost a disaster. Everyone's fine, though." 

"That's good to hear." Another pause. "I missed you this summer, Teej."

At this, TJ felt his heartbeat increase in an instant. Of course they had missed each other; they wouldn't be friends if they didn't. Yet the notion of Cyrus Goodman thinking about him enough to miss him flustered him. 

"I missed you too, Underdog." Underdog. He hadn't used that affectionate nickname for Cyrus in a while now. It felt special, almost sacred. Any call back to the first time they met did. No wonder the swing was officially their place, as such.

"At least we get to see each other in person soon. It's simply not the same over the phone, is it?" 

He couldn't agree more. "It isn't." Suddenly, he realized how mysterious he was being about his be spent his summer. Not intentionally, but nothing noteworthy had occurred. That was all. "I played some sport as well. I won quite a few basketball games, if you're interested." 

"Of course I'm interested! Well done! It's more than what I could do, that's for sure." 

"Maybe one day I could teach you how to shoot a hoop?" TJ offered, hope creeping into his voice. 

"Oh, I don't know if I would be good enough for that. But I can sure try, right?" 

"Right. Exactly. Don't doubt yourself." 

"Good advice. When did you first learn to shoot a hoop? Have you always been into basketball?" 

He launched into a spiel about how basketball had always been his number one passion, even when he got interested in other sports, and they talked about Cyrus' films for a bit, too. Before either of them knew it, half an hour had passed.

"I'd better go," The blond explained. "I've got to go to practice. But I'll see you tomorrow, at our usual spot, around ten, yeah?" 

"Yeah, of course. I'm looking forward to it!" 

"Me too! Bye, see you tomorrow!" 

"Goodbye!" Once those words had been spoken, he clicked off his phone and walked to basketball practice, anticipating the next day with excitement. It was going to be amazing seeing Cyrus again after so long. 

The time couldn't arrive any sooner.

.........................................................................................  
Palms slick with sweat, Cyrus attempted to tame his unruly, dark mess of hair; he had a serious case of bedhead right now. It was nine in the morning, and he was currently in the Goodman bathroom. He called it occupying the bathroom. His parents called it hogging it. Same difference, he figured as a cloud of cologne misted the mirror up. It was too much, wasn't it? It was overkill. Definitely. He had no chill, no matter how hard he tried to with his newfound confidence, which he could not have achieved without TJ pushing him every step of the way.

His phone buzzed. It was from the Good Hair Crew group chat. Andi had wished him good luck, whereas Buffy had just sent him the thumbs up emoji. They knew what was up. Grinning to himself, he left his house, hoping and praying that he looked presentable enough to meet up with his crush after not seeing him for a whole month.

.........................................................................................  
TJ would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't totally freaking out. It couldn't be helped; how were you supposed to feel around someone you hadn't seen for a month, let alone when they were your crush?

He'd done away with the hair gel, as he thought he actually looked better without it on. It was a lot softer, and a little more fluffy sans gel. It looked more natural, that way. He wondered whether or not Cyrus would look much different after spending a month in England. Probably not, but you could never be too sure.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait too long to meet the boy in question. The second he showed up at the swings, Cyrus was over there, sat in deep thought.

"Underdog?"

"TJ!" 

He stood up and took his appearance in. His dark blond hair looked shiny, soft and fluffy; he has a sudden, compulsive urge to touch it. His laurel green eyes shone with excitement, and looked as beautiful as ever. By the looks of things, he'd ditched the (often excessive) hair gel; this new look suited him. However, not everything about the boy had changed; he still wore his signature hoodies, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. His megawatt grin stunned him, the way it always did. What didn't register in his mind was that this was real, and his crush was here in the flesh.

TJ took his crush in appreciatively. His outfit choices were still a bit mixed, but he was hardly one to talk about the matter when sixty-percent of his wardrobe consisted of hoodies. His dark brown hair had grown a little, in a way that framed his face well, his chocolate eyes dazzling in that brilliant way that caused his heart to speed up every time he saw them. His lips looked very soft and kissable, and he found himself resisting the urge to kiss them. Despite all this, he was in disbelief that he really was stood in front of the boy he had fallen hard and fast for.

Nervous, Cyrus approached the guy and they hugged. 

"I know I've mentioned this already, but I missed you, Cyrus." 

"I missed you too. Five thousand miles away is a long way away." 

TJ chuckled and they pulled away from each other, sitting down on their respective swings.. "You can say that again. Shame I didn't go anywhere interesting over the past month."

Cyrus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Didn't you go to Cali to see family?"

"Yeah," he answered, sounding bored. "But we go there every year, and the novelty wears off for a while. Yosemite was kinda fun, though. I've got a picture with my cousins there, under the waterfall. It's gorgeous. Have you ever been before?"

Cyrus shook his head. "Surprisingly, no. Out of all the places I've been, California is not one of them."

"Well, where have you been?" TJ questioned inquisitively. The boy in front of him contemplated the question, slowing his momentum on the swing down. 

"Paris, Amsterdam, Sydney, Barcelona, Florida, Milan, New York, Texas and London. On holiday, that is. I have seen more of the country. What about you?"

"I went to Tenerife when I was younger. I've been to Florida, to Disney World. I've also been to New Zealand to visit my other cousins. I have been to Montreal, Texas and California too." 

They discussed their former holidays for a while, Goodman explaining about how he once got stuck in a French train station and boarded the wrong train, without his parents, but nobody cared because the train was that packed, so he almost had an adventure but panicked and was returned to his family in the end, or how cram packed New York was, where they all got lost. Kippen talked about being chased by a bear when they were on a day trip away from Montreal, the way it terrified him, and how he was scared of bears as a consequence of this nowadays (the darker haired boy vowed not to utter a word about this incident or his fear). The blond also regaled the tale of the time he got stuck on the top of Expedition Everest at Disney World. After spending a chunk of time exchanging comedic stories about their travels, TJ's crush finally discussed London with him.

"I actually worked up the courage to go on the London Eye!" His crush high fived him. 

"Well done, Cy! You're more capable as a person than you believe-this just proves it. How did it go? Were you okay on there?"

Cyrus beamed from ear to ear. "You'll be glad to know that I didn't actually throw up on there, which is an achievement for me. It went that slow, you barely knew you were moving until you were high up. Isn't that cool?" 

"It is. What else did you enjoy about your time in London?" 

"All sorts! Harrods was bizarre, I don't know how people can afford to shop there. Then again, they live in London, no wonder they can afford it."

TJ burst out laughing, causing Cyrus to feel oddly proud of himself. "What was your favorite part of it all?" 

"Definitely the Museum of Natural History. They had a massive dinosaur exhibition, I loved it!"

He rambled on in an excitable fashion about dinosaurs for a while, which TJ thought was too cute to handle, before letting TJ get a word in, promptly apologizing for not doing so previously, and then trading stories about the two weeks TJ had spent in California and Cyrus' stay in London.

"So yeah," TJ finished off. "California was alright, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred there."

"At least you got to go to Yosemite National Park-that waterfall you showed me a picture of was stunning-and the Golden Gate Bridge looked so ethereal." 

TJ smiled. "I suppose it did. I was just glad to get back so I could go to basketball practice, and, truth be told, I'd gotten a little homesick." 

"I had, too. Plus, out of all the wonderful things London has got, it was messing one important thing."

TJ raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What was that?" He took a deep breath unable to believe that he was about to say this, but using the confidence granted by the boy. 

"You."

His heart practically stopped when the guy he liked said that. No way had that happened-surely he was imagining it? Had he misheard him, perhaps? This could all be a dream, of course-that was always a possibility, that this was a dream, and he was yet to wake up to meet with Cyrus. Yet, dreams weren't this specific-they didn't go into this level of detail. Well, maybe his words were meant in a platonic manner. Yeah, that was it. Friends said things like that to each other all the time. Of course they did. How else could it be explained?

"Me?" There wasn't much else that he could think to say. 

Cyrus surprised him by rolling his eyes. "No, Obama." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, you, TJ Kippen."

"Oh." 

That wasn't a good sign, if he didn't know how to react, the smaller boy thought to himself. He shouldn't have said anything-he should have left things the way they were. He was such an idiot. Why did he have to keep messing up, time after time? This was a mess. He should leave. He was going to go. What else could he do, after all?

"I'll go." Alarmed, TJ grabbed him by the arm. 

"No, stay! I didn't know what to say, but that doesn't mean I'm not flattered." 

"I didn't know what I was thinking. In fact, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." 

"Really? Because it seems to me like a lot of thought was put into the meaning of something like that." 

"I'm an idiot, I didn't mean to ruin anything, why did I have to go and make things weird between us when we were having so much fun?" All because he had misinterpreted the way TJ had looked at him during his ramblings.

"Cyrus-" 

"I get it, you don't like me. That's fine, I don't like myself all that much either." 

"Cyrus, I-" 

"I get it. You don't feel comfortable talking to me, because I overstepped the mark. I absolutely see that. I messed up, the way I always, inevitably do." 

"CYRUS!" 

He jumped back at this, a little scared by the boy's volume and tone. "What?" 

"Why wouldn't you listen to me? I don't dislike you-more the opposite of that. It's fine. What you said was fine. Don't worry about it, you haven't ruined anything. And I'm not just saying that, I promise you." 

Well, he did trust the boy not to lie to him-they'd built their relationship up enough at that point. But why would he be so kind to him after how he went too far otherwise? Something didn't quite add up in Cyrus' head.

He stepped forward, between the two swings, near where TJ was. "So, you don't hate me?" 

"Oh, Cyrus." His voice was soft. They were closer than they'd ever been. "I could never bring myself to hate you."

His eyes bored into Cyrus', forest green on chocolate brown. Had those golden flecks always been there? TJ's gaze was intense, and all of a sudden he forgot how to breathe, or do anything except for blush and look back at the boy he liked.

"You couldn't?" He managed to squeak out after what felt like an eternity.

"No, of course not. I'd hope it would work both ways." 

"It does, it does! I could never hate you either, I was just worried because of what I said and-" 

TJ placed a finger on his lips. " It's fine. I just want to know one thing."

"Oh, okay." He had some idea of what it could be, and it made him all sweaty and nervous and worried, because of course he'd fallen for another straight guy, who was going to reject him. And it was going to hurt. A lot. Of course it was. That's why they called it a crush, after all-it crushed you. It wasn't exactly going to be requited, because even if someone liked guys, why him, of all people?

"Were you flirting with me?" Yep. It was just as bad as he had imagined, upfront in the way Kippen always was. He didn't know how to reply to that, because being honest would only end with his heart being shattered into a million pieces, yet lying would betray his friend's trust. Not to mention the fact that he was a liar.

"Um...." 

"Um?"

"Well, yeah, but, obviously I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, and now I've gone and made the atmosphere all weird and uncomfortable and everything, because I've gone and fallen for a straight guy again and-" To not only his surprise butalso his shock, TJ moved forward and placed a finger to his lips. 

"Cyrus, breathe. Slower. That's it." 

Despite his voice being calm, he was ecstatic that the boy he'd fallen for liked him back-he neber thought that this would happen to him, to be honest. Yes, he was confident at times, but not when it came to this. For one, you didn't know who was straight and who wasn't, and, besides that, you couldn't just go around assuming that people had crushes on you, could you?

The fact that Cyrus did actually have a crush on him, too, caused him to freak out. He had to grip onto the swing next to him to keep himself upright, as he was a little dizzy with excitement. Was this really happening? What if his alarm went off any second, waking him up on the day he was meant to be meeting up with his crush? He'd entertained the thought earlier and dismissed it, but it didn't seem wildly implausible right now. 

The dark haired boy could breathe normally by now, but he looked more frightened than TJ had ever seen him throughout their whole friendship. And that was again something, given that he was so anxious all the time. 

"I'm sorry for ever saying anything, it was so stupid of me, it was impulsive and I'm an idiot. I'll leave." 

"I already told you to stay, didn't I? Why do you think that is?"

Cyrus' mouth curled up into a small smile. "Because you wanted me to stay?" 

"Bingo." 

"But why? I don't understand." 

TJ could only stare at him. Was he for real? "You're so oblivious sometimes, Underdog, I swear. Why do you think I wanted you to stay after you admitted that you had feelings for me?" 

"To tell me you're sorry but you're heterosexual and you don't feel the same way, yet you hope we can still remain friends and nothing can change between us? At best, that is." 

God, that guy was negative. "No. Try again."

"But..." TJ could see the cogs working in Cyrus' brain. "No way." 

Catching on, he nodded and fixed him with his most adoring look. His voice was gentle and quiet. "Yes way." 

In a comical, almost cartoon-like way, his jaw practically dropped to the floor. "You mean to say you like me back? Unless I've got it wrong, of course." 

"No, you haven't got it wrong. I like you too, Cyrus Goodman."

No way was this happening. Had TJ Kippen said that? Was he hallucinating or imagining things, perhaps? Surely not. Who would like a loser like him, anyway? Why put in the effort for him? The mere possibility seemed ridiculous to him. Here was the boy he really liked, the one who had changed as a person, who was there for him and bettered him, who was so good looking and confident and cool and awesome, the star athlete of all people, saying that he was into him? Not a chance. Right? 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I said, I like you back." Silence. "Cyrus, are you alright? Your face is, like, white as a sheet." He waved a hand in front of his face. 

"I-sorry, it's a lot to take in." 

TJ smiled. "I understand that." A few seconds later, Cyrus had composed himself.

"How long have you, um, had feelings for me?"

TJ thought about it. "Probably since the first time we talked, really. I always thought you were adorable, with your shiny eyes and fluffy hair. Also, just the way you acted and still act. It definitely is adorable. Oh, and then I got to know what and kind and caring person you were, and I fell hard for you." 

"Wow." He was gobsmacked. Yes, he'd seen the way TJ had looked at him at times, but he brushed it off as platonic and never thought anything significant of it. Coming to the realization that those looks had always been romantic, he grinned from ear to ear. 

"Wow indeed." TJ bit his lip, which Cyrus thought was really cute of him to do. "So, how long have you liked me for?"

"Pfft, I don't know....ever since we met there were signs that I wasn't piecing together, if that makes sense. I should let you know that I did like Jonah Beck at the time. Yet the way you looked at me at the swings that day, it made me feel a certain way that I didn't understand. You know what I mean?" TJ nodded, feeling very nostalgic considering that they were at the swings as they spoke. "I didn't really notice that my feelings had changed until I noticed that I didn't have feeling for Jonah anymore. Or maybe when you took me to your work that one time, come to think of it. When you rapped an apology for Buffy, I reckon that confirmed my feelings for you in my head. Not to mention how much I missed you this summer. I couldn't stop thinking about you." 

At this, TJ grinned. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, to be honest with you. That's why my summer wasn't as great as I wanted it to be-I wished that you had been there." 

"Ditto, with London." The blond teenager chuckled. 

"I'd kind of gathered that earlier."

"Fair enough." Heart beating hard, Cyrus moved closer towards his requited crush. "So, what now, Teej?" 

Kippen looked nervous, all of a sudden. "Whatever you want, Underdog." 

"Okay. In that case, do you want to go out with me, TJ Kippen?" 

TJ rubbed his eyes. Cyrus Goodman had just asked him out! It was a lot to process. "There's nothing I would love more than that." 

"Perfect," Cyrus whispered, moving closer to him by the second. Tentatively, TJ stepped forward and pulled Cyrus' small, soft hand into his own.

"And to think, we can blame this on our little post-summer reunion." 

Suffice to say, in that moment, the two teenage boys were the happiest they had ever been, and the best part was that their relationship with each other had barely even begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this. If you enjoyed it, don't forget to comment below and give it kudos! 
> 
> Have a good day and look after yourself! You are loved, I promise! Thanks for all the love and support, 
> 
> L x 
> 
> P.S-The next chapter of Marks will be out no later than the 11th of July, which I'm looking forward to! Don't forget to check it out! Thanks xoxo


End file.
